remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Star Fox planets
This is a list of locations in the Star Fox series, which includes planets and bases. Aparoid Homeworld :Main article: Aparoid Homeworld The Aparoid Homeworld is a planet where the Aparoid Queen, the source of all the Aparoids, lives. The Homeworld Core exists beneath the surface, and is where the Aparoid Queen made her domain. The Aparoids protected the Queen with a shield generator blocking the entrance to the homeworld core. At the end of Star Fox: Assault, the entire planet is destroyed along with the Aparoid Queen by a special self-destruct program created by Beltino Toad, . The Aparoid Homeworld is not in the Lylat System. Aparoids that had spread to other planets were also destroyed when the homeworld exploded. Aquas :Main article: Aquas It is said in the Star Fox 64 Player's Guide that Aquas was once a planet covered in white snow until Bacoon had all the ice melted, thus flooding the entire planet. In Star Fox 64, Fox McCloud uses the Blue Marine to find and destroy Bacoon, a clam-like creature whom Andross had turned into a bio-weapon. During the level Fox comes across the flooded underwater remains of buildings that the planet's original inhabitants had built, not far removed from Atlantis. In Star Fox Command, four missions are played on this planet in where Slippy's fianceé, Amanda, appears. Apparently all the ships have been upgraded to allow underwater navigation, as the battles which occur here are fought in an Arwing, or the pilot's respective aircraft. Area 6 :Main article: Area 6 Area 6, featured in Star Fox 64, was part of a ring of Venom air defense zones encircling the planet. It is where most of Andross's armada was located in Star Fox 64. Its name comes from the fact that it is the sixth area the player visits in the game, and it is similar to the Space Armada level in Star Fox, which, because its location within the Lylat System was never described, is not in this list. This is the second path you can take to get to Venom, with the other being Bolse. Additionally it was part of Andross's Defense station to keep Cornerian Armies out of the area to reach Venom. In Star Fox 64, Caiman, and his partner, try to send missiles and other weapons while trying to prevent their lines of ships being destroyed. Venomian fleets and satellites occupy this area. Team Star Fox eventually break through the lines and defeat Andross. Area 6 is not be mentioned since. Black Hole The Black Hole, seen only in the original Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS, was caused by Andross' experiments. It is stated that Fox's father (later named James McCloud) was last seen there, and had subsequently gone missing. In reality, it serves as a warp point in the Lylat System. It has not appeared since Star Fox for the SNES. Bolse :Main article: Bolse Bolse, in Star Fox 64, was Venom's defense satellite, an enormous rectangular space station with a platform-like structure near its midsection. Despite its powerful shield generators, large numbers of defense turrets and its on-board fighter compliment, it was destroyed by the Star Fox team after Fox destroyed its core. If one failed to defeat the Star Wolf team on Fortuna, or if one bypassed Fortuna entirely, all of the surviving members would assault the Star Fox team while they attempted to annihilate the core. Bolse has only been featured in Star Fox 64. In the Japanese version of Star Fox 64, Bolse is named Volus. Cerinia :Main article: Cerinia Cerinia is the home planet of Krystal; all the planet's inhabitants, including Krystal's parents, were killed. It is implied that the planet itself was destroyed as well; however, very little is known about Cerinia, other than that it was not part of the Lylat System. None of the Star Fox games to date have gone into further detail; Cerinia was only mentioned briefly in the manual of Star Fox Adventures. The only things known about Cerinia are that Krystal's friends and family died in the destruction of her planet, the planet itself was destroyed, and the population was likely very large. Corneria :Main article: Corneria Corneria is the fourth planet of the Lylat System, where the most people live and the head of government for the system. It has been featured in most of the games, and the Star Fox team hails from this cold world. Fichina :Main article: Fichina Fichina is the Japanese name for the planet mistakenly called Fortuna in the English translation of Star Fox 64. Fichina is known as "the White Planet" due to being covered in white snow. The Star Wolf team made their first appearance on this planet, a snowy and barren world with a single large installation visible in the centre of the area the Star Fox team fought in. In Star Fox 64, The mission on snowed up "Fortuna" is to regain control of a Cornerian base that Andross captured. After poorly armed ships began leaving the base the team learns that they planted a bomb. Before they can send someone to disarm it, the Star Wolf team launches an attack. If the player can shoot down all of the Star Wolf ships before the bomb goes off, Fox will fly inside and "take care of the bomb." If not then the base's core goes into overload and explodes. In Star Fox: Assault, the planet's name is translated as Fichina, and it is correctly identified as a separate planet from Fortuna. The planet appears the same as in Star Fox 64, and is said to be locked in an eternal Ice Age. Cornerian scientists discovered a way to control Fichina's climate and constructed a Climate Control Center, maintained by the Corneria Defense Forces, that makes the planet habitable. The Aparoids infected the climate control system and disabled it with the help of Pigma Dengar. When Fox McCloud reactivated the center, the Aparoid-infested sentry-bot security system suddenly attacked him. After an intense survival, Falco Lombardi rescued Fox from the center. Pigma then arrived and caused an Aparoid infection of a generator associated with the center. Fox destroys the newly created Aparoid boss, saving the center from destruction. Fichina appears again in Star Fox Command, with a battle with Star Wolf taking place here as in Star Fox 64, and the revealing of Peppy Hare's only daughter, Lucy Hare. Andrew who survived being shot down by an Aparoid reveals that he is alive here and battles Fox. Fortuna :Main article: Fortuna Fortuna is called the "dinosaur planet" in the manual of the original Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS, although it is unrelated to the Dinosaur Planet in the later games. It is a green planet full of many different, and giant, lifeforms. Andross' plans with Fortuna were to gain control of the creatures and use them as living weapons. In fact, he succeeded with the King Ghidorah-like Monarch Dodora. In Star Fox 2, the action took place in an icy ocean. The boss, like all of the Star Fox 2 bosses, was a giant reactor. In Star Fox 64, Fortuna is covered in white snow. Due to a translation mix-up, Fichina was renamed Fortuna for the American version of the game. Fichina is the planet's name in the Japanese version, while Fortuna is actually in the game only being covered in white snow with a weather device. Fichina's name was translated correctly for Star Fox: Assault, and Fortuna is a separate planet. The Fortuna in Star Fox: Assault resembles its counterpart in the SNES Star Fox game. Instead of being a snow planet, it was a rainforest-style planet. Andrew Oikonny was defeated for a time on Fortuna. The Aparoid moth was the end boss of Fortuna. Katina :Main article: Katina Katina is a barren planet except for a number of Cornerian bases and a species of unusual plant life. In Star Fox 64, the Katina mission is a homage to the last battle scene in the movie Independence Day. The name of Fox's friend, "Bill Grey," is also derived from William Grey, the General in Independence Day. As with the movie, Bill's fighter squadron and the Star Fox team are menaced by an enormous alien mothership armed with dozens of fighters and a powerful laser weapon to annihilate one base at a time. In the Japanese version of Star Fox 64, Katina is named Katarina. Later in Star Fox: Assault, Katina is revisited when the Star Fox team receive a distress signal from the surface. Upon landing however, Fox is ambushed by Aparoids and must fight them off. Pigma Dengar then appears at the end of the level and steals the core memory from the defeated boss. It is not known if this is the same base from Star Fox 64 or a different base. The outpost also appears as a multiplayer stage in Assault. Katina appears again in Command; in several of the missions that take place on it, Bill Grey is a playable character. One other notable mission that takes place on Katina involves Fox having to work together with Team Star Wolf, and Krystal's inner conflict reaching its climax. Kew :Main article: Kew Kew was briefly mentioned in one of the Star Fox Command endings. The only information known about Kew is that it is not located in the Lylat System, but at some point in the future Fox visits it for unknown reasons, and by chance runs into Krystal (who in the non-Japanese version has nicknamed herself Kursed). In the Japanese version, it is located in a galaxy called Krazoa, and is called "Que". Lylat :Main article: Lylat (Star) Lylat is the star which all planets in Lylat orbit. Its name is the source of the Lylat System's name. The Japanese manual for Star Fox 64 confirms this in stating that the Lylat System is "A medium-sized group of planets in orbit around the twinkling star Lylat" according to this translation. This puts to rest much confusion over whether or not Solar is the sun of the Lylat System, although it remains a possibility that the Lylat system is a dual sun system. This proves that Lylat is the sun of the Lylat System. Also the Lylat Star can be seen in Star Fox 2 in the Astropolis Level or after taking damage 100% from Corneria during the cutscene Corneria base is invaded by the enemy of Andros's army the Lylat Star can be seen shining during the night. In the remake of Star Fox, Star Fox DS, the Lylat Star appears as the fourth stage in Easy Route. In the Eladard Level Second Half, after disabled the device creating pollution, the Lylat Star can be seen shining during the night. Macbeth :Main article: Macbeth Macbeth first appeared in the original Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS, and was said to be unique in that the planet was mainly hollow, after a geological occurrence that shrunk the planet's core. Andross then used the planet's interior as a munitions dump. The leader of the Venomian troops there was called the Spinning Core. In Star Fox 64, the Macbeth stage is centered around a gigantic train carrying supplies to a distant base; it is one of two areas where the Landmaster tank is used instead of the Arwing. It is unclear if the planet is still hollow, though it still serves as a munitions facility; it is certainly very different in appearance to the original, with no magma visible at the surface and a cloudy blue sky. In Star Fox 64, the boss was Mechbeth, a giant kite that feeds the locomotive fuel from an indestructible second car of the train attached to the locomotive, although as the player reaches it, it is abandoned and Mechbeth becomes a weapon. However, if the player managed to hit an eight-part switch, the railroad tracks would shift, and the train would be sent hurtling into a fuel bunker directly; this ending would not only eliminate the need to fight Mechbeth, but would also send the player to Area 6. If the player defeats Mechbeth manually, it will lose control and crash into the locomotive. If one did not kill Mechbeth fast enough, the train will reach the supply depot and a flaming Mechbeth will burn the player to death. In the canceled Star Fox 2 Macbeth is a superheated planet completely covered in bubbling magma. Macbeth is not featured in Star Fox Command, which contains most of the planets from Star Fox 64. Meteo :Main article: Meteo Meteo (called Asteroid Belt in the original Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS) exists near planet Corneria. In Star Fox, it appeared to form a natural barrier to Andross' invasion fleet; Andross deployed the Rock Crusher and 'Blade Barrier' to clear a path through it. Andross's fleet is faced directly afterward on the easy mission path. In Star Fox 64, the Asteroid Belt was renamed the Meteo. Meteo is very similar to its counterpart in the SNES Star Fox, including the 'Meteo Crusher' as the end boss, which bears a striking resemblance to the 'Rock Crusher'. In subsequent games, Meteo is not referred to be its name, and is instead called the generic "Asteroid Belt." In Star Fox Assault, Pigma hides from the Star Fox team in an Asteroid Belt in the Lylat system; whether this is the same place as the field near Corneria or a possible second asteroid field elsewhere in the system is never made clear. However, the Sector Y nebula can be seen briefly in the ending sequence to this level, which implies that it is the same area since Sector Y was near the Asteroid Belt in Star Fox 64. In Star Fox Command, the Asteroid Belt is located again near Corneria. Several missions take place here, most notably the final mission in the first storyline of the game. Asteroid clusters located on this map will form a unique "terrain" challenge as moving past them on the command map greatly decreases your movement ability and slightly randomizes your flight path. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Lylat Cruise stage will fly through Meteo. Meteor :Main article: Meteor The Battle Base Meteor (to give its full name) was only featured in Star Fox and was an artificial asteroid created with the plan to build an amusement park on it called "Meteor Land." Andross captured it and turned it into a base, using a vehicle called Dancing Insector as a sentinel. Orbital Gate :Main article: Beltino Orbital Gate The Beltino Orbital Gate is a hi-tech space station floating in Corneria's orbit used for quick warping from Corneria to another known location. It was used by the Star Fox team to transport to the Aparoid Homeworld in Star Fox: Assault. The Orbital Gate was being defended by Cornerian forces as a large army of Aparoid fighters attacked, and then Aparoid missiles were targeted at the gate. In the aftermath seen in Assault, the Orbital Gate was used as the temporary capital until Corneria City was fully rebuilt. In Command, there is a circular space station in the Asteroid Belt, where Beltino Toad can be found. Whether this is the same station or not is unknown. Out of This Dimension A bonus area in the original game, Out of This Dimension is an area of space populated by sheets that fold themselves into paper planes and origami creatures. The background consists of colorful planets with faces on them moving back and forth rapidly. The boss is a giant slot machine, and the boss apetoonmusic is "[the Saints Go Marching In|When the Saints Go Marching In". This area has not reappeared in any other game. Once the boss is defeated, the background stops moving and the credits appear, (while the player is still flying), and then "The End" appears. The letters can be shot, rotating them. If the player is successful in spelling out "THE END" with correctly rotated letters (which is a difficult task due to all the enemies being able to shoot them as well), Fox will fly forwards a bit and the "THE END" will reappear, but scrambled yet again, meaning that the game will not end until Fox dies. However in Star Fox DS, the player can leave this area after defeated the boss by entering the Black Hole. Papetoon Papetoon was the home planet for Fox McCloud, according to the Japanese instruction booklet for Star Fox 64. Papetoon was first introduced in the Nintendo Power "Star Fox"'' comic''. In this comic, Papetoon is the location of team Star Fox's hideout, which is referred to as the "den". The planet looks much like Corneria, grassy and snowy. The first and so far only mention of Papetoon in the Star Fox games is in one of the nine endings in Command as being a planet at the edge of the Lylat system. In fact, some think that it must be farther out than Sauria, making it not a part of the Lylat system. Sargasso Region :Main article: Sargasso Hideout The Sargasso Region, also known as the Sargasso Hideout, is an area in Star Fox: Assault that was a very popular hideout for criminals, the focal point of which was a dilapidated space colony near the Sector Y Nebula, surrounded by asteroids. Because of this, the creators reused the theme song from Sector Y in Star Fox 64. The leader of the criminals there was Wolf O'Donnell, whom they referred to as "Lord O'Donnell". In Rachet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction there is a planet called Sargasso and might have been named after this area. The planet Earth also contains a Sargasso Sea, which is often mentioned in context with the Bermuda Triangle. Sauria (Dinosaur Planet) :Main article: Sauria Sauria, earlier known as Dinosaur Planet, is a planet inhabited by dinosaurs and is the setting for Star Fox Adventures. Sauria is a beautiful, majestic planet of multiple environments in the far reaches of the Lylat System. It houses several tribes of dinosaurs and unique vegetation unlike anything else seen in Lylat. In Adventures, Sauria was thrown off-balance, causing four key areas to abandon their surface and orbit around the planet. This upset would have caused the planet to explode, dooming the rest of Lylat. Fox McCloud was sent to Sauria to prevent its impending destruction. It was there that he met Prince Tricky of the EarthWalker tribe, as well as the young vixen Krystal, who was also investigating the planet. Fox was successful in restoring the planet to its former glory. However, years later, in the events of Star Fox: Assault, the peace was broken when the Aparoids invaded the planet. Several of the native dinosaurs were infected and killed upon the invasion, and the Star Fox team was forced to retaliate. After wiping out the Aparoids on Sauria, Fox and Krystal were reunited with Tricky, who had become King of the EarthWalker tribe. Sauria was mentioned a couple of times in Star Fox Command. Also seen in Ending 2: Good Bye, Fox. Sector X :Main article: Sector X Sector X is one of the three nebulae featured in the Star Fox games, although in the original Star Fox it was completely different as it lies close to Corneria. In Star Fox 64, this area is an enormous cloud of gas that forms a giant X; this is where Andross had hidden one of his secret weapons. The base here is oddly abandoned and partially destroyed, with only automated defenses remaining; these include a formidable automated 'interceptor system,' however. If Slippy is thrown to Titania, the team will be forced to go there. Also, you will not receive a high score medal if that happens. In the players guide it says that sectors X, Y, and Z formed an electro-magnetic Triangle that created space warps in the Triangle area. It also states that the X, Y, and Z nebulae appear the way they do as a product of Andross's reckless experiments. In Sector X, the team had to find a secret weapon at the end of the stage or warp to Sector Z by opening all of the gates inside of the base. If the Katina mission had previously been successfully accomplished, Bill Grey would help to open some of the gates. Sector Y :Main article: Sector Y In Star Fox, Sector Y is home to giant aquatic lifeforms which have adapted to the harsh vacuum of space. In Star Fox 64, this area is a nebula that forms a giant letter Y, and is the site of a ferocious battle between Cornerian and Venomian fleets. It appears briefly in Star Fox: Assault in the asteroid field during a cut-scene, and in Star Fox Command. In Sector Y, they had to backup the squadron from the enemy armada in the base. If the player successfully destroys 100 or more enemies, the Cornerian fleet emerges intact from the battle and can go on to relieve the siege on Katina, freeing Star Fox to investigate the bio-weapon on Aquas. Otherwise, the team will have to go Katina themselves and aid in its defense. Sector Z :Main article: Sector Z In Star Fox, Sector Z was the designation for an area in orbit of Macbeth where Andross intended to build a supply base to supplement his stores in the planet's core. In order to keep the construction a secret from the Cornerians, a cloaking field was set up which hid most of the construction materials. This had the side-effect of making the area extremely dangerous to navigate. In Star Fox 64, this area is a cloud of gas that forms a giant Z. It is part of Venom's air defense zone and is covered by a battery of extremely powerful long-ranged missiles. The Great Fox itself comes under attack from these missiles during the stage, hence the mission's name, "The Ambush of Great Fox". In one instance, Katt Monroe comes to assist you at the climax of the level, helping you destroy missiles. If any missile hits the Great Fox during this stage, it loses one of its wings and will be unable to support the team for an assault on Area 6. The Star Fox team must then head to Bolse. Also, the player can no longer repair their wings. During the ending sequence, the damaged Great Fox can be seen. Sector Z was featured as a stage in the Nintendo 64 game Super Smash Bros. The characters would fight atop the Great Fox while Arwings flew in from time to time and could be used as platforms, but the Arwings would almost always barrel-roll to shake them off after being ridden for a short period of time. As an added danger, they also shot lasers that could seriously damage combatants. It was redone as Corneria in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but functioned essentially the same, though it was smaller, Wolfens joined the Arwings, and the ships were more cooperative about letting players ride on them. Solar :Main article: Solar According to the Star Fox 64 player's guide, Solar is an M class star, meaning it could possibly be a red dwarf. Strangely, in Star Fox Command, Solar is referred to multiple times as being a molten planet rather than a star. Also, in the same game, the Arwing does not take damage when flying in the stage, unlike Star Fox 64, however this may be because the ships you pilot can take the heat without taking any damage. While the Arwing is able to handle temperatures of up to "9,000 degrees", the Stellar Data section provided by the Star Fox 64 player's guide states that Solar is the second-largest body in the Lylat System, and has an average surface temperature of 3,500 kelvin, which is approximately 5840 degrees Fahrenheit. Unlike the Arwing itself, the shields of the Arwing cannot take such temperatures, and are slowly depleted if the Arwing is flown too close to Solar's surface. This may completely deplete the Arwing's shields, but the Arwing itself cannot be damaged or destroyed from this heat alone. None the less, as a result, Star Fox's missions on Solar are treacherous. In Star Fox 64, Andross developed a bio-weapon on the star. In Star Fox Command, the Anglar forces built a large solar-powered defense satellite on the star. By teaming up with Wolf O'Donnell, Fox and Falco tipped the weapon into the molten surface, where it melted. Interestingly, some levels have portions of land above the sea of lava. Titania :Main article: Titania Titania is a harsh desert world. The once-beautiful snowy planet was transformed into a sandy wasteland and dust ejected into space formed its rings. In the original Star Fox it is a barren snow planet fitted with a Weather-Control Unit. If deactivated, it would cause the Titanian climate to turn into an eternal blizzard of snow. Strangely enough, Titania in the Star Fox comic is not a desert world but a snow world instead. The boss was the mechanical Professor Hangar. Titania was planned to appear in the canceled Star Fox 2; it was mistakenly called Taitania. In remake, its name was corrected. In Star Fox 64, Titania is one of the two missions played with the Landmaster tank. Fox deploys his team to rescue Slippy after he crashes; on the surface, he discovers that the seemingly barren planet is actually teeming with robotic lifeforms and enemy fighters all belonging to Andross. When the team finally finds Slippy, he is being held captive by Goras, a huge boned creature vaguely reminiscent of the first game's Fortuna boss, Monarch Dodora, who appeared as one of Titania's bosses in Command. Titania is "known as the Red Planet because of the huge ion storms that swirl dust from the surface of the planet into its stratosphere. Archaeologists have found surprisingly advanced ancient ruins on this planet, and, in fact, a high-tech, planetary defense system, code named "Goras," is still alive." Additionally, in General Pepper's briefing on Titantia in the guide, "traffic to Titania is usually restricted." While technically not a game, Titania is also the main setting of the Manga "Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco", since Katt, as well as her teammates of the Hot Rodders gang, were fighting off against another Goras (translated as Golas in this manga), sent by Captain Shears, the leader of the research station on Titania, as well as the main antagonist of the manga, telling fox because they are remnants of Andross' army (though in actuality because they stumbled upon plans involving the revival of, not Andross's research as he previously said, but Andross himself.) It's also where Fox and Falco end up getting into a dogfight (as Falco was seen aiding what seemed to be Andross's ship, but was actually the Hot Rodders ship.) The research base was later destroyed after Fox destroys Andross. It's subtly implied that the Goras in question may have been created (or even resurrected) by Shears due to the fact that he has command over it. Titania also makes an appearance in Star Fox: Assault as a multiplayer stage. It is larger than any other multiplayer-only map, causing some to speculate it may originally have been intended to be a single-player mission. In Star Fox Command, Titania is the location of Andross' ghost. He created a secret device intended to purify the Venom Sea and make the planet more hospitable. The device is guarded by one of Andross' bioweapons, awaiting the right person to claim it. Venom :Main article: Venom Venom is Andross's base of operations in Star Fox and Star Fox 64. The planet gives off a green glow from space. In both Star Fox and Star Fox 64, Venom is the last stage the player visits for Fox to Face Andross in a one-on-one combat. It is also shown in Star Fox Command, this time as the base for the Anglars and the Anglar Emperor. Venom's toxic sea is home of the Anglar Empire in Star Fox Command. This gave the Emperor an advantage over any opposing force. The only way to fight the Anglar Emperor was to neutralize the sea with Andross' secret mechanism. The mechanism was created before Andross' death. Warp 1 Warp 1 is a secret level in Star Fox 64 and is not visible on the map. In Star Fox 64, Warp 1 can take the player to Katina by flying through seven warp rings at the end of Meteo. Instead of a space background, it has swirling pastel colors, and instead of battle music it has an array of different sounds. The obstacles are mostly spinning white boxes and cubes, but here and there you find asteroids. At the end, the asteriods give powerups if shot, except in expert-mode. Toward the mid part of the level, there are groups of enemies that fly in a pattern, similar to Galaga. If you manage to shoot all of the the enemies in that swarm, a powerup is rewarded. As the characters move in Warp 1 their ships leaves multiple-colored shadows behind it. The Psycedelic nature of this stage may be a reference to Out of This Dimension and the Black Hole from the previous game. Warp 2 Warp 2, though lacking asteroids, is similar to Warp 1, and is also a secret area in Star Fox 64. Although easier to get to, it is more difficult to navigate than Warp 1 because of its giant X and square-shaped girders. Here, their are also ships that appear to be made of static, just like a TV's static if it doesn't receive a signal. If you pause the game with the static enemies on the screen, the static animation will continue. The player can use Warp 2 to travel from Sector X to Sector Z by shooting open four gates on the left path of Sector X. If the player came to Sector X from Katina, Bill will also help open the gates. Zoness(Cat Planet) :Main article: Zoness Zoness is a main level in Star Fox 64. It is also featured in Star Fox: Assault as an unlockable multiplayer stage. In Star Fox 64, Andross has facilities on the planet as well as numerous spotlights to prevent any sneak attack against him. The player can, however, execute a successful sneak attack on the planet by destroying all the searchlights. The sea itself is covered in platforms and massive, corroded tanker ships, and is a sickly green. Overall, planet Zoness is pretty gothic. The apparent leader of the Andronian forces is Sarumarine, a stereotypical male ape pirate. The "saru" in its name means "monkey" in Japanese. The official N64 Star fox guide book states that Zoness was once the lush, beautiful, luxurious vacation spot of the Lylat system. But thanks to Andross experiments, and his pollution from the level's boss, Sarumarine, the world was turned into a toxic dump, mutated the once majestic sea life of the planet into hideous mutant creatures. Even the planet's food ended up becoming savage enemies thanks to Andross's mutative polluting. In Star Fox: Assault the Zoness Sea Base is a dark, stormy area that appears to have recovered from the 64 pollution. This is also shown in the Corneria level, on a billboard proclaiming "Zoness Water Quality Environmental Conference". Zoness Sea Base was a unlockable Multiplayer Stage, it may have been originally intended for a level in the story but for some reason cut from it. Interestingly, in early footage of the level from the Shoshinkai software exhibition (included on a promotional video in the first issue of N64 Magazine), Zoness had a clean ocean and a clear blue sky. Zoness is missing in Star Fox Command, which contains most of Star Fox 64's planets. In one instance in Star Fox 64, Katt Monroe helps the Star Fox team to defeat some enemies. Category:Lists